Tender is the Dawn
by kdramamama
Summary: Paksa Adeul has faked his own death with the complicity of officer Hyeong Min during the final confrontation with the Police Commissioner Min Hong Ki. Yoon Soo Min believes that Paksa has really died and is inconsolable. This is part of Paksa's plan to keep her safe from his past underworld connections. However things take an unexpected turn when Soo Min discovers she is pregnant.


Tender is the Dawn. Rating M

… _she was light to his shadow and he had to remain in the shadows to keep her safe…._

Paksa has faked his own death with the complicity of officer Hyeong Min during the final confrontation with the Police Commissioner Min Hong Ki. Soo Min believes that Paksa has really died and is inconsolable. This is part of his plan to make her forget him and keep her safe from his past underworld connections. However things take an unexpected turn when Soo Min discovers she is pregnant.

Chapter 1

Yoon Soo Min peered out the window as the taxi made it's way up a narrow winding lane leading to the remote resort town of Shimukappu in Hokkaido, Japan. The panorama before her was stark and beautiful in it's full winter glory. The taxi pulled up to the front of an attractive modern edifice of wood and glass, built to blend in harmoniously with it's majestic surroundings. She reluctantly stepped out of the confines of the warm taxi and snuggled into her thick parka, grateful for the protection it provided against the freezing elements. It was winter in Japan and temperatures had dropped to 11 below freezing and a fresh coat of snow had turned the picturesque setting into a true winter wonderland. The cab driver helped her with her suitcase rolling it up a paved ramp to the imposing oak doors of a the privately owned residence known simply as 'the Lodge." The taxi driver wondered what a lovely young thing like her would be doing at this remote place at the tail end of the ski season when most of the revellers and skiers had already left. She was certainly beautiful; but beyond the doll like delicacy of her features was a vulnerability that bespoke of some trauma or tragic event from the past. Maybe she was here to heal her broken heart the taxi driver thought to himself fancifully.

Soo Min paid and thanked the driver and was ushered inside a large welcoming living room by the Korean speaking housekeeper, Mrs Park, who would be looking after her during her months vacation here. She idly wondered why she let Lee Jin Sook strong arm her into taking this vacation, which she hardly needed. She needed to focus on working and shoring up her meagre savings before the arrival of her twins. Wanting to avoid the speculative whispers and judgmental stares of her fellow officers as her pregnancy advanced, Soo Min had arranged for a temporary leave of absence from the police force until after the babies were born. And because she could not afford to be unemployed in the interim, she had taken on two part time jobs; one at a convenience store and another at a day care centre. She had planned on keeping her employment a secret from her concerned friends but this had come to naught the day Jin Sook had tracked her down to convenience store, shocked to see her serving another customer, looking pale and tired. Soo Min had to endure a good tongue lashing as Jin Sook promptly took charge of the situation and arranged for this holiday despite her protestations. The Lodge belonged to one of Jin Sook's former clients who was away on business and Soo Min wryly wondered how her 'Unnie' had managed to wrangle this 'house-sitting job' from said client. Jin Sook had also arranged for Soo Min to be under the care of an experienced obstretician based in the village a few miles away. In short, her every need would be catered for, leaving her with too much time to think about the past and relive the memories of the man who still haunted her. Soo Min walked into her appointed bedroom, trying not to gasp at its luxurious splendour. It had floor to ceiling windows, allowing an unfettered view of snow topped mountains in the distance. A large four poster dominated the room, dressed in pristine white linen, faintly scented with lavender. A wood fire had been gently stoked and tended and the room was warm and welcoming despite the chill outside. An attached bathroom gleamed with marble tiles complete with rain shower and jacuzzi big enough for three. The decor screamed understated luxury. Even Soo Min in her travel weary and exhausted state could appreciate the elegance of her temporary abode. It was still early in the evening and after unpacking her suitcase Soo Min had a leisurely soak in the Jacuzzi, the warmth of the water and the heady scent of the bath oil she had used lulling her into a state of deep relaxation. She climbed out of the tub before the water cooled and briskly rubbed herself with a fluffy white towel. The mirrored wall reflected the creamy perfection of her body. She absently noted the rounder contours of her breasts and the swell of her belly that was the only indication of her pregnancy that was in it's fourth month. She cupped her belly, eyes welling with tears at the sharp stab of grief she still felt when she thought of Paksa Adeul. Along with tears came bittersweet joy at the realisation that the legacy of their passion had survived through her, nurtured in her burgeoning body. So she refused to cry anymore. She had shed too many tears already she thought as she quickly dressed. Mrs Park had prepared a nutritious dinner for Soo Min and for the first time since that blood soaked day two months ago, Soo Min ate with relish as her appetite and the needs of her body caught up with her.

Paksa Adeul watched Soo Min's sleeping form grimly from the shadows. He traced his eyes slowly over her lissome body. The room was overly warm and she had kicked away the covers. Clad only in a thin nightgown, he had an impeded view of the changes pregnancy had wrought on her body. The strap of the loose nightgown she was wearing fell provocatively off one shoulder revealing lush fullness of one breast, her nipple flushed slightly darker than he remembered. The nightgown had ridden high up her thighs and her slender legs were tangled in the covers. He swallowed convulsively, the reality of having her within touching distance after months of torturous waiting nearly overwhelming him. He wanted nothing more than to slide into that giant bed and take her in his arms and bury his head in her silky cloud of hair. He had missed her and been starved of the sight of her. In some deep part of his psyche, he realised that this obsession and inability to let her go was a fundamental weakness. One which his enemies would no doubt exploit. With visible effort he reined in his wayward emotions, clenching his jaw against the need to touch her. For now, it was enough to have her under his own roof, where he could have her cared for and protected from any external threat.

 _Four Weeks Earlier_

Paksa stared at photographs of Yoon Soo Min and her ultrasound scans with wild, burning eyes. He clenched them grimly in his hands, white lines of tension bracketing his mouth. His surveillance guy watched him, every instinct on high alert. Icy tension filled the air as the man, Kim Do Hyun watched the legendary Paksa Adeul unravel before his very eyes. He idly wondered if he would live long enough to tell the tale.

"How far along is she?" Paksa rasped out. The words like gravel in his mouth…

"It's early stages yet. She is almost into her third month of pregnancy..Oh….and… the doctor detected two heartbeats…" Kim Do Hyun added after an awkward pause.

Paksa closed his eyes in anguish. _Twins. There could be no doubt they were his._ Paksa's tumbler of bourbon froze halfway to his lips. He took a sip, noting the faint tremor of his hand and let the smooth burn of alcohol momentarily take the edge off his raw emotions. He wanted to rage at fate. He had faked his death on that blood soaked day so she would be finally free of him. Free of the shadowy tentacles of his criminal past that could only seek to destroy her. It appeared that fate had other plans for him and Yoon Soo Min..It would now be nearly impossible for him to stay dead.

Kim Do Hyun cleared his throat and handed another photo to Paksa. The young girl in question was behind the counter now, looking pale and clearly tired as she served a customer. 'She has taken temporary leave from the police force and is working at a convenience store. She also taken on another job at a day care centre.'

"Keep watching her discreetly. I want daily reports on who she meets and what she does." Paksa interjected harshly.

"You might not like this. Someone else has been seen asking around about her.." Paksa froze as icy fingers of dread clamped around his gut. The shadows were at work already.

"Find him and bring him in.I want to know who he is and most importantly who he works for.." Paksa nodded, dismissing his man. For now he would have to enlist the help of Lee Jin Sook who would no doubt be surprised at his resurrection from the grave. Knowing that any contact with his "Doona" could potentially endanger her did not stop him. There were larger things at stake and he did not have any time to lose.

Soo Min trudged slowly through the fine powder, gasping at the crystalline beauty of her surroundings. She was wearing snow shoes and bundled against the freezing temperatures in full winter gear. Mrs Park had cautioned her not to stray too far from the lodge lest she get lost or sustain a fall. The snow shoes had been an added precaution against the danger of slipping on the snow covered path. The past two weeks had been surreal; she had been pampered and cosseted by the kindly Mrs Park. Her every craving had been catered to. Once, she had jokingly mentioned that she was craving pig's trotters and the lo and behold, her next meal was pig's trotters, prepared in the manner she desired. Mrs Park was like her own personal genie Soo Min thought with genuine affection. In no time, a special friendship had blossomed between the two women. It felt good to have an elderly, mother figure to go to for advice and companionship at this time. Yesterday, she had felt the babies flutter for the first time. Laughing with delight, she had pressed Mrs Park's hand to her abdomen, letting the lady feel the tiny flutterings. Jin Sook called her every day to check on her as well, clucking over her like a mother hen every now and again. Soo Min was grateful for this long overdue holiday. The depression she had sunk into after Paksa's death was finally lifting. It was now a time to heal and look forward to the future. The nightmares she had been having every night since Paksa's demise had also left her. Oh she still dreamt of him. Curious dreams of him sitting beside her and sombrely watching over her. Once, she had awakened with the very real sensation of his presence to find nothing but the balcony doors slightly ajar and the drapes fluttering in the wind.

Something twisted deep in Paksa's chest as he watched Soo Min laugh and take joy in her surroundings from his vantage point on the rooftop of the Lodge. The haunted cast of her features had lifted and she had acquired a radiant glow. Her skin and hair shone with good health and vibrancy. Always pretty, she had almost an incandescent glow now. A deep longing to reveal himself and partake in her joy shook him. It was increasingly hard for him to stay away from her. He did not know why he had to torment himself every night by watching her sleep, just that it satisfied some primal need to see her safe. It was increasingly hard to rationalise the hard decision of staying away from her. The fact that she would always be out of reach and he would never know his children left a bitter taste in his mouth. She made him long for things which were completely contrary to his nature. Of home and hearth and children. However, she was light to his shadow and he had to remain in the shadows to keep her safe.

Soo Min's eyes fluttered open, a drowsy smile upon her lips. She had been having the most sensual dream. In it, Paksa had been with her again. Hazy fragments of the dream filtered through her mind. Usually, the Paksa of her dreams had always been grim faced and watchful. This time he had been different, his usual icy reserve gone. In the dream she had taken his hand and placed it on her belly, letting him feel the kick of the babies within, murmuring 'look what we made together.' Paksa had closed his eyes in anguish, seemingly unable to fight the need to be with her. He had then taken her mouth in fierce possession, kissing her unrestrainedly. She blushed as she thought about how she had moaned wantonly in surrender and pulled him into bed with her. He had slowly undressed her, erotically kissing every part of her and exploring the new rounder contours of her body. She has gasped as his calloused palms kneaded the heavy weight of her breasts. Her rosy pouting nipples had been kissed and suckled until she had helplessly orgasmed in his arms, shocked at how ripe and primed she was to his every touch. He brought her to orgasm a few more times before thrusting into her welcoming heat in a slow sensual dance as old as time itself. The taste and scent of him had been so real and vivid. She even thought she caught faint traces of his cologne lingering on the sheets. As Soo Min came fully awake, cold harsh reality intruded. Paksa was dead. He had died in her arms that blood soaked day five months ago. Tears welled and she was unable to stem the broken sobs rending her body as longing pierced her soul. Would she ever stop mourning him and would he ever stop haunting her…

Dim light filtered through the wooden slats of the warehouse, illuminating the grim tableau within. A man was slumped in a high backed chair. He coughed out a stream of blood and saliva as his interrogator, a man with cold emotionless eyes, wrapped a bloodied fist in a towel. Paksa used this warehouse in downtown Tokyo occasionally in the course of his work. Kim Do Hyun had finally brought in the man who had been making inquires about Soo Min. The man now tied to the chair, went by the moniker Fish and claimed to be working alone. A good half and hour later, he had been willing to talk after a round of blows from Paksa. Paksa, ordinarily did not do what he termed as 'wet work' himself, leaving that sort of thing to his men but this was too personal and his rage needed an outlet.

"It's too late for her. They are already there…My job was to draw you out here to Tokyo. Your girlfriend is finished…" Fish spat out, a grin splitting his bloody visage. All thought left Paksa's head at as cold dread clawed down his spine. He nodded curtly to Kim Do Hyun. "Take care of this garbage for me." He picked up his phone and called Mrs Park at the Lodge "They are coming for her. Take her to the cabin and wait there. I'm coming. Get the guns ready"

Mrs Park bundled Soo Min hastily into the four wheel drive… "Can, you please tell me what is going on." Soo Min whispered, suddenly afraid as the cold chill of foreboding skittered over her jangled nerves. I was late in the afternoon when Mrs Park had received the call that had transformed her from warm, affectionate Ajhumma to coldly efficient bodyguard. Soo Min had watched with disbelieving eyes as Mr Park skilfully assembled a veritable arsenal of guns that she had taken from a concealed panel from behind the flat screen television.

"We have to go now Soo Min. They are coming for you. Here, take this. I know you were trained to use one in the academy." Mrs Park handed her a Glock 9 mm after loading the cartridge in the chamber. They peeled away from the garage in the four wheel drive equipped with snow tyres and headed up a narrow rutted track that had been nearly obliterated by recent snowfall.

"Who's coming for me?" Soo Min repeated again. "Chairman's Jo's people have put a hit on you." Mrs Park said grimly as Soo Min struggled to digest this news. So the past had finally caught up with her. She was living on borrowed time. How naive of her to think that with Paksa's death and Chairman Jo behind bars she would be safe. That she had been too insignificant a player in the chain of events that followed, to be a target. Obviously Chairman Jo's desire for revenge for the death of his son which had been engineered by Paksa Adeul knew no bounds.

"Who are you? You are not a simple housekeeper…" Soo Min stuttered.

"You have friends looking out for you Soo Min." was all Mrs Park said.

"Did Jin Sook Unnie, arrange this?" Soo Min probed again. After a slight hesitation, Mrs Park rest of the trip was completed in tense silence as Mrs Park concentrated on keeping the vehicle on the icy road. Two hours later they came to a remote cabin in the midst of the snow blanketed wilderness.

"Go in, there is a trapdoor in the bathroom. It leads to an underground bunker. You will be safe there until he comes for you. I'll be on the roof, holding them off.." Mrs Park bit off as she loaded her shotgun and ushered Soo Min into the cabin. "Keep you handphone on you at all times so we can track the signal if they take you away from this location." Soo Min nodded mutely, nerves had turned her hands to ice and had clouded her thinking. The only though in her head was for her to survive this. Many times since Paksa's demise she had wished herself dead in his stead. Since her pregnancy she had a newfound fervour to survive and thrive. She owed it to her unborn children not to leave them orphans like she was.

She had just hastily bolted the trapdoor from the inside and had hunkered down in the small room when she heard the crunch of gravel under tyres. There was an ominous silence and Soo Min flinched as she heard the staccato burst of gunfire followed by shouts and curses. She knew Mrs Park was picking them off one by one from her sniper's position on the roof. She knelt on the cold floor, hands steady as she aimed the Glock at the trapdoor as her police training kicked in. She intended to do some damage if she was taken.

Twenty minutes later, Soo Min was still on her knees. She was freezing and her arms were cramping but she did not move from her kneeling position. She knew that the crippling fear would completely disable her if she let it. She choked down tears wondering if Mrs Park had survived the ambush. Someone rattled the trapdoor and seconds latter she heard the sound of splintering wood as the trapdoor was battered in and a body slammed into her from above. Her attacker, a thick set gorilla of a man, wrestled her to the ground and in a lightning move knocked the gun out of her hands before she could fire. After a pathetically brief struggle, she was subdued and her hands pinned behind her. She was dragged to her feet and backhanded sharply across the face. A trickle of blood oozed from the corner of her mouth. Reeling from the blow, Soo Min knew that she would have to use her wits to outsmart him. "You are making a big mistake. Paksa Adeul will pay you double of what your boss promised you if you deliver me to him alive."

"Shut up bitch. You've led me a merry dance all this while." He reached into his jacket for his handphone to put in a call to his boss with his gun still trained on her.

"I have her. Most of my guys are dead… Some bitch on the roof with a sniper's rifle. Yeah.. I got her good.." Soo Min tried not to sob as she realised that her friend was dead. Rage filled her as she spied the gun on the floor a few feet away. She sidled a few inches closer to it unobtrusively and dropped to the floor in a pretend faint. Her assailant swore as she dove for the gun. She grabbed it, rolled just as he discharged his weapon, narrowly missing her. In desperation and rage she fired her Glock repeatedly in his direction. He fell on top of her, crimson blossoming on his jacket as he gurgled in the final death throes.

That was how Paksa found her. Her body half buried under the giant's, her garments stained crimson with blood, sobbing, pale and terrified as she tried to wriggle out from under his dead weight. Her hands cupped protectively around her belly. Paksa pushed the assassin's body off Soo Min and gathered her in his arms. She fought him, hysterically thinking it was another hitman sent after her, unable to see clearly in the darkened space. "Shhh.. Shhh. It's Paksa ..It's me. You are safe." Paksa uttered as he feverishly ran his hands over her body, checking for gunshot wounds. He rocked her gently as he buried his face in her hair as relief coursed through him. She would be okay. This was the sight that met Kim Do Hyun's eyes as he entered the cabin. His cold and controlled mobster boss hunched protectively over the woman in his arms as tears glittered in his eyes.


End file.
